Edward and Bella's Wedding Retold
by Bella Granger
Summary: Edward and Bella's wedding told from Alice's POV. Entry for the Twilight Novice Breaking Dawn contest due at 11:59 June 30th 2010.
1. Chapter 1

Bella and Edward's Wedding

Chapter 1 Preparation

I was absolutely thrilled as I knocked on the Swan's door. Not only was I going to see my brother, Edward, finally married to the love of his life, but I would be able to spend all day working on Bella! I knew though since Bella did not have a good sense of fashion, or was not into big and elaborate celebrations, that she would complain about what all I did for this wedding more than likely for all eternity. Maybe down the road I would see Bella thanking me. It very well could be a century or two, but I didn't care.

As Bella got into my Porsche I was shocked. Had she stayed up all night? This was going to make my job even harder. "Oh hell, look at your eyes! What did you do stay up all night?" I said. She responded with an 'almost' and I glowered at her. I told her I only had so much time to make her look stunning and she just scoffed it off. Why didn't that surprise me? We continued talking until we got to the house. I wanted to kick myself for almost giving away the location of their honeymoon. Edward would kill me if I told her.

As I led Bella upstairs she was surprised by all the flowers she smelled as I held my left hand over her eyes. I was surprised how she was able to figure out all of the flowers except the freesia and the roses. Once we got upstairs she complained about how I had gone overboard which she seemed to always do when it came to me wanting to help her get ready for any occasion. I scoffed it off and immediately went to work. I would have to take another beautician's class from a college again sometime soon. I knew a lot when it came to doing makeup and various hairstyles, but there was so much more I wanted to learn to do. Bella would probably never realize how much enjoyment I received when it came to planning and decorating for the wedding and making her look beautiful.

Rosalie showed up after lunch and offered to help. I let out a sigh that human ears could not hear as I saw Bella's mouth open wide in shock. I understood why Bella was surprised. Rosalie wasn't all that bad. Yes, she thought Bella was making a huge mistake, but she would get over it someday. She also didn't really hate Bella or mind helping me get her ready for the wedding. Bella I realized was still thinking Rosalie would never warm up to her or like her as a sister. My mind jerked back to the present as I told Rosalie how I wanted Bella's hair braided.

After I was finished with Bella I went to put on my dress, smiling to myself. No one would call Bella plain today as they saw her walk down the staircase. I had looked ahead into the future and saw that every single male classmate of Bella's would have their mouth drop open in shock as they saw her. I had been looking a lot further into the future lately. I still saw Bella becoming a vampire after the honeymoon, but everything else was clouded and I'd get flickers of different scenarios. What did it all mean? I shook my head and quickly scanned ahead again. I sighed in relief as I saw that everything would be fine during the ceremony and most importantly Bella would not trip while going down the stairs.

Renee and Charlie came up shortly after I went back to Bella and gave her the blue combs from her grandmother on the Swan side of the family. I stuck the combs in her hair and gave her my garter. I quickly rushed Renee out of the room to go sit downstairs with everyone else and told Charlie to grab the flowers. While Charlie was out of the room I quickly yanked the garter into place on Bella's leg.

Almost immediately after Charlie came back with the flowers Rosalie began to play the wedding march. Charlie turned to me after glancing at Bella and said, "She looks a little sick. Do you think she's going to make it?" I gripped Bella's wrists and told her to focus. Now was not the time for her to freak out! Charlie nudged her and told her it was time.

"Bella" I said again trying to get her to relax. I then reminded her that Edward was downstairs waiting for her and she finally calmed down.

"It's my turn!" I said and glided down the staircase. It was finally show time!

**This fanfic came about somewhat unexpectedly. Twilight Novice is having a contest. Write Bella and Edward's wedding from a different POV than Bella and Edward. I thought since Alice is so into celebrations and planned most of the wedding and also did Bella's makeup and hair she would be a good character's POV to write from. Read and Review! By the way the Trip of Nightmares sequel is coming soon. I am currently revising the first two chapters and should have them posted by the end of this week or next.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Ceremony/Reception

As I went and took my place near Carlisle and Edward up front I smiled as I looked at all my decorations of ribbons and flowers. I had turned the house into a scene from the early 1900's. It was as Bella had described, very_ Anne of Green Gables._ I saw Edward look at me out of the corner of his eye and smile. Bella and Charlie started to make their way down the stairs and I heard the huge amount of gasps of shock as everyone saw how beautiful Bella looked. Then Bella and Edward's eyes met. There was no denying how deeply and truly in love they were. Unfortunately, the wedding march was too slow for Bella and Charlie had to keep her from just running down the aisle and into Edward's arms. Why didn't that surprise me either? Mr. Webber did a great job reading the marriage vows. Before we all knew it Bella and Edward had said I do and kissed. Edward had to end the kiss since Bella was starting to make people feel uncomfortable with her PDA. She would have to eventually learn to control that in public. Bella then was showered by a huge array of hugs and kisses by friends and family including myself as the wedding flowed gracefully outside into the reception area.

As we went out to where the dance floor was set up I saw Jasper and went over to him. As we were dancing he said, "You did a great job with the wedding Alice."

"I know" I said as I gave him a quick kiss.

The celebration went a lot longer than planned and Jasper had to leave with Emmett to make sure Jacob didn't do anything stupid since he just showed up out of the blue. Thank goodness he didn't cause a disturbance to the wedding I had so carefully planned. It still frustrated me that I couldn't see that pack of mutts Jacob belonged to. Apparently the conversation Jake had had with Bella did not end well since I saw him leave with his buddies shaking from head to toe. As Jasper came back I asked what Bella had told Jacob to make him so upset. "Let's just say she gave him more information about their plans for their honeymoon than necessary." I shook my head that obviously would make Jacob angry. If only I had been around to tell him I saw Bella living through the honeymoon.

I noticed the time, told Jasper to get the car and rushed towards Bella telling her unless she wanted to go to the airport in her wedding dress we had to hurry. As we raced upstairs I was surprised and ecstatic as she told me how much she appreciated what I had done for the wedding. Renee and I quickly helped Bella get dressed in more appropriate attire and then went back downstairs. Renee, Phil, and Charlie said their final goodbyes as Edward and Bella got into the car to have Jasper take them to the airport. As the car went around the bend and disappeared I decided to try looking ahead again and lightly stomped my foot to the ground. Why was some of the future with Bella and Edward after the honeymoon becoming murkier as the time went on?

**Well that's the end of my attempt of Bella and Edward's wedding from Alice's POV. Read and Review! Did you guys like how I ended with some foreshadowing of Alice not seeing things clearly in regards to right happens after the honeymoon with Bella and Edward because of ****Renesmee**


End file.
